Fault in our Love
by Angelique777
Summary: if love will continue


.Staying here in the hospital is bored, having all of the examinations is exhausted. Having needle in my arm is... quit nice since it can stop my heartache, beside that everything sucks. I have serious heart problem since I was little,which means I have to stuck in this hospital because I have to do the examination everyday. Also, it's my parents and doctor's way to keep me from jumping or running around, can't do this, can't do that, can't even fulfill my dream of being a singer because I'm too dame fragile. However, they can stop my dream but they can not stop my passion. Although I hate how the arrogant guy up above gift me such a terrible heart, destiny or even short life. He did give me a beautiful voice. That's fair enough, maybe I could be a singer and then die in my most beautiful age ? Well... Back to reality, if I want to be a singer then I have to get out of here first,which is impossible. But ! it's possible to get out of my room full of smell of medicate but take a walk to the garden located in the center of the hospital. Garden is my favorite place, it is the only place that could make me feel like I'm free and healed that I could sing wherever I want and I don't even care about what will the other think when they saw a girl singing out loud on the street.

Sitting in the bench and watching birds fly, I started to sing to any song that is on my playlist and today it's sun and moon from Miss Saigon. It is a beautiful duet between a boy and and girl they sang this song to said their love is like sun and moon perfectly match. I always want this kind of romantic love( except the girl die at the end ) but with my health I don't think anyone would like to touch this fragile doll. Just as I finishing singing for the first part and get ready to sit here to pretend my one is singing to me. Suddenly I heard a beautiful voice coming from the back singing the part where the boy should sing. I stand up quickly and look back but realized I was moving too fast so my heart hurt, and everything in front of my eyes went dark, except the boy who looks familiar.

The last thing I recall is someone yelling my name. Hazel !

I felt something on my lips, it was warm and I don't know what it is " Hey ! Are you alright ? I didn't mean to scare you " said a handsome boy with bright smile when I opened my eyes . Then he pull me up back to the bench where I sat. I look up at him, he has a beautiful blond hair that the color of the bright sun , pair of beautiful purple eyes which is weird cause the color is rare but attractive in a very mysterious way, maybe it's his contact.

Then, don't know what am I thinking but I just ask him all of the sudden " Is that real ? Your color ?" . He seems a little be unexpected at my question but replied with a charming voice. " which one ? The eyes ? Oh no, it's just sugary , like tattoo. I implant the color inside my eyes to make myself special." Said him with a smirky smile. " tattoo ? Wow! They can do that now ? No wonder your color is so rare and pretty." I said it with a big impress on my face and that must be the reason why he laughed . But then he still laughed about one minute later so I just can't stand it so I stare at him.

" Haha, I'm so sorry...haha, you are just too adorable, you actually believe what I just said.. Haha" said him. Then I give him another deathly staring.

" okay fine, you win. Yes i was born with these purple eyes, it's genetic." He said it more sincere this time. But I decide to ignore him, because how dare that he mess with me, especially a prince like boy. He must be a play boy.

" I'm sorry, you are just so adorable and pretty that I couldn't help but tease you. Not to mention the lovely voice when you sang sun and moon." Said him. Teasing me ? And said that someone is pretty when you saw them for. The first time? Typically play boy.

" yes, thank you, my dream career required this kind of quality but so are you " I said the truth, he has a nice voice indeed." Well, and I'm surprised you know this musical, by the way I'm Hazel and what's your name Lavender ? " The moment I ask , he jumped and look surprised, very surprised .

" what ? You really are Lavender ? Seriously " said me

" no , Augustus Waters, But Lavender is fine. nice to meet you Hazel Grace" said Him, and I swear I saw the sadness in his beautiful purple eyes.

" Did I offended you ? " I worried , he looks as he were hoping for something then I just smashed his hope. By this time, I didn't questioned about how did he know my middle name.

" Of course not , I will never get offend by you, just call me Lavender, I love that" said him with a very gentle smile and the way he said it sound like he had loved me for long time . But I'm not falling for this playboy trap .

" anyway thanks for helping me even though you are the reason why I'm back in my boring room " I rolled my eyes and tried to avoid his loving eyes.

" I'm sorry, I really am ." He said with a very devastating sound. Then here comes a deadly silent

I must quickly think of something ! I don't want to hurt him again ever ! Wait ... Again ? Why would I think of that ? Million thoughts in my head spinning around. My head hurt like hell, why do I think I miss something very very important.

" Hazel , are you alright ? Do I have to call the doctor in to see what's wrong ? " his voice sound really worried.

" no, I'm just wondering that why you know how to sing that song " I lied . Of corse I'm not going to ask some stupid such as have we met before ? But yes, I am wondering how does he knows the song ?

" well . It is from miss Saigon isn't it ? I happened to have the video of the original cast " said him proudly. " I can bring it tomorrow and we can watch together if you want. "

" original cast, seriously ? Watching the original is always my dream since I'm in bed almost like forever. I always wanted to watch any musical in live." Just as I screaming happy about the new my mom rushed inside my room and looking worried.

" oh sweetie, are you alright, I rush here as soon as I heard that you faint... Augustus, thank you so much , I can't imagine if you weren't around hazel." Said my mom

" mom , I'm alright ." Dramatic as always but I know she just love me too much " meet .., what you guys knew each other ? " I asked.

" yes, cause I used to live here as well, I used to have osteosarcoma and therefore I lose one of my leg but now I'm steady. So I came here once a week. My room were right across yours and your mother is really nice. Time for my check up, I should go , good bye " he answered

Then he left with my mom who has a creepy smile on her face.

Next day him came with video as he promised. We watched the video and he enjoys watching me cry like a baby. We known for each other nearly for a day but I felt comfortable with him. I feel safe with him.

" it seems like you have a lot of videos, what else do you have ? " I asked excitingly.

" anything you love, I promised " he said as he know everything about med and especially my favorite musical.

" really ? I doubt that, okay there is one that I really love, it is my favorite but any few people know about it, it's like a saga of phantom of the opera." I said and get ready to laugh at him for failing his promise.

" you mean love never dies ? " again his eyes are full of proudness." That is my favorite as well "

" your favorite ? Why ? " I asked surprisingly that he not only knows about it and it's also his favorite !

" yes, it is, I used to fear of oblivion, people always said that you will never die as long as you are remembered, but what if I'm not ? What if your love one forgets you because if some accident. Does that mean I'm totally gone in this world ? Then I realized that people don't have to be remembered to live, I can just simply love someone, they might not remember but deep in their heart, they can feel it. Then I'll live. " he replied sadly, like he really has someone who is important to him that forgets all about him. That must be so sad. And it hurts.

" Hazel ? You alright ? Heartache?" He asked.

" yes a little bit but it's fine now." Headache when I heard his story. " mine reasons are slightly different then your, years ago when my heart almost quit her job so I'm dying, well ... I'm dead medically cause my brain can't work when heart don't beat, like brain die. I heard my family gathering around me and tell me that it's alright and I'll be safe with lord something like that. I was worried what happened if I die ? How will my family deal with it ? Just like In the musical Christine dies so what happened to the Phantom, did he kill the person who killed her ? What about the son ? And Roul ? What will they do ? These question me for long time, but well not really long cause I lost almost all the memory that night " I tell him the truth .

He didn't have any reaction by simply replied" I know, I mean I know how it feels like" and with the charming smile.

Day after day, it's been half year . He keeps bringing musical or films to watch. Through conversation I can't help by falling for him. But I'm not willing to cause I want someone I can depend on forever but I can't cause I might leave this world first . He is so nice but he deserved better.

-Augustus-

Even you don't remember I will always love you Hazel . I fall in love with her once I met her , she is so energetic and positive like bright sun . She is special, loving and caring . She is the one who let me fear no more about oblivion. She is my bright sun. When I realized that I'm steady, I travel in US and ask people if I can record video for my friend in bed who has dream. Just as I want to take these video back to share with her or maybe ask her to be my girlfriend . Hazel almost die and lose her memory, it's my fault. Her mother said she runs through hospital the day I leave because she wants to find me. Then her heart couldn't take it . It's my faults,her mom tells me that there is nothing I can do and she appreciate that I do all of these to her daughter. But I just can't stand it. So I left , I don't want to hurt her again.

That afternoon as I do my weekly check up , as always I go to the garden where we used to hang out . It's been five years. Then I hear the beautiful voice, her voice . I can't help but singing with her. Her hair is like pixie short but cute. Her skin seems to shine under the sun . I saw her eyes when she turn around. As green as the Mother Nature like always but then it went dark. Damn it ! I rush to her said and shout her name .

I love her, it is alright if she forgets about me , but my love will always be with you, my Hazel my angel.

-Hazel-

" happy birthday ! I have a gift for you " said him he hands me an envelope with two plant ticket inside.

" what are these ? No it is too expensive , I can't take it " I shouted . A ticket to London !

" well , it coast nothing , do you know that there are an organization who grants one wish for people who got cancer ? Well I haven't used it , so here is it. My wish to go to London to meet Andrew Webb who wrote the musical love never dies with my GIRLFRIEND who I can't live without " he said proudly and even emphasized the word GIRLFRIEND.

" you use your wish just for me ? How could you do that ? I can't take it " I yelled .

" well yes and yes , for you and yes I could cause it,s also my favorite and don't you really want to know what happened to those character ? Let's find out together, the only condition is to be my girlfriend " he said with mischievous smile

" girlfriend, fine deal accepted " I accept the deal happily . Though he might me kidding but I really do wish " when are we going ? What see you doing? "

" nothing. Simply sore legs, it's been like this for month , two weeks later " he replied

" great ! Well, thank you so much " I said

" always , it't late , take some rest so you prepare for the trip, I'll tried to convince your doctor" he said

" right ... Doctor , well goodbye " I answered. He left looking pale , maybe it's the light

Tonight wasn't my night . I had been sent to the emergency room cause my heart hurt like hell. I have to be strong , I can't die before I know what happened. I can't die, if I do, what about him? Him ? What about him ? Yes I love him. I want to live for him. Then my world when dark again

-Augusts

Something is wrong with my leg, so i decided to do a full body scam. Suddenly , the alarm rings. The light on the machine shines like Christmas tree. Hell...I lights are beautiful but that means my cancer came back ... I'm dying I have half year left. Just then I heard some doctors said the name of my love Hazel ! I quickly stand up and walk to the next door, it is Hazel my love , having lots of machine on her. My doctor told me that her heart is failing she will have one year left.

Then the thought came to my mind " love never dies "

" Doc. Once I die, can I donate my heart to her ? " I asked. And he said yes with surprised and promise me that Hazel will have my heart once I die.

" please don't tell her. It's our secret" I said. " well last thing , please allowed her to go travel with me , this is my last will. " he agrees

Oddly, I'm not fear of oblivion and death but delighted, exciting about the trip but also that my heart and love will continue to live inside Hazel. Love never dies


End file.
